gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
User blog:Nimarfira/(GGaD) Rescuing Lua From Sol. ~Nimarfira~
Warning, content is not for the faint of heart. Read at your own risk. Six Hundred Fifty First Skirmish. Location: The Volcanic Cliffs Plane, Underworld Not long ago... } Nimarfira { Nimarfira stood at the edge of a cliff, his twin obsidian khopesh blades gleaming as if a flame was within them. Behind him thousands of Obsidian Guardians wielding weapons from across the sects, some have never been seen before. Across the gap was a huge fortress of bedrock and hell-stone. Trapped within was his sister Lua, how his enemy got her was not what he expected from the barbaric Dragon God of The Underworlds. Nimarfira knew he had to get Lua back before it killed her. Nimarfira had a violet aura around him, the sign that this god was whole, not in fragments like many, many others. It was probably a good thing mortals weren't here, because they would likely have had ‘killed by divine power exposure’ on their autopsy reports… aside from being a casualty of war in it's view. There is nothing casual about hunting down and slaughtering EVERY living creature in a fifty mile radius. “Sire, the army awaits your command.” Said a gold sheened Obsidian Guardian. “What is the strategy?” to most other ears, the ancient language of dragons would sound like fancy gibberish, like an elegant blade with sharp edges. “I will lead the front charge and do some damage while the extraction team flanks the fortress. Then they will search for Lua while I confront him...” Nimarfira glared at the hulking figure above the front gates of the fortress. It just stood there, holding a giant greatsword of solid fire… waiting. “When the extraction team finds Lady Starfall they will bring her into the safety of The Tower once more.” The Obsidian Guardian added. “Yes, And have them follow protocol when they arrive at The Tower.” Nimarfira finished. Finally, the only things between him and his sister's safety were several legions of hellish monsters and The Plane Destroyer. Lua's kidnapping was clever, Nimarfira hadn't seen it coming. Regardless It wasn't very careful about covering It's tracks. “It is time.” Nimarfira called upon his power of obsidian to create a large bridge and It formed almost instantly. A roar went up all at once as the charge began and the gates of the fortress opened, swarms of monsters rushed out of them. The two forces slammed into each other, if Nimarfira hadn't been leading the charge, his army would have been overrun by the sheer number of enemies. They were easy enough to fight, but pushing them back enough for the extraction team to flank the fortress was difficult. The moment the opportunity presented itself, the extraction team sunk into the ground and emerged on the other side of the fortress. Nimarfira couldn't see The Demon King anymore, but he could feel Lua's fear. He had to lure It out and distract him, only then did Lua have a chance. So Nimarfira soared up into the sulfuric air, and challenged his real enemy. “Sol, come out and face me!” He called, “Or cower like the useless sack of flesh you are! It wasn't hard to anger Sol, a minor insult like that would have him destroying a metropolis. The massive brute flew up and collided with Nimarfira, the absolute force of their blades clashing caused a shockwave to erupt from them. “Hello brother,” Sol said through gritted teeth, “I see that you have unleashed your full power.” his aura was flickering, like he didn't have the ability to manifest his full power. “We are no longer brothers,” Nimarfira growled, “you proved that when you destroyed our plane and slaughtered our people.” “Hmm… Yes, I quite enjoyed killing Lua's parents.” It grinned toothily, “ Perhaps I will find more pleasure in slaying you little girlfriend.” Nimarfira's roar thundered across the battlefield as his blades lashed out and they sliced through Sol like hot knives through butter, but It was still standing. Sol brought his blade down on Nimarfira as he blocked. The impact brought them both to the ground, making part of the fortress wall slough off. Sol laughed and said, “Yes, I will find this Kitsune and spill her immortal blood on your most sacred Temple as you struggle to save her…” It pressed his blade down on Nimarfira and the ground cracked. “And I will watch as her death tears you apart.” Nimarfira burst into his dragon form and crushed Sol into the ground. “I will rip you from the entirety of existence before you could even come near her.” Sol turned into his dragon form scrambling out from Nimarfira who was now even bigger than his usual massive self. Although Sol was now about the same size. Nimarfira's scales where spikes the size of trees, the violet flame trails from his eyes curling around his horns, shadows darkened so much that they became almost pitch black and clouds of chaos energy circled him like miniature hurricanes of purple magma. Sol had a twisted toothy smile on his face, “You will certainly try Noctu Igne, but In the end I will prevail.” Sol, being his British self charged Nimarfira and they both collided, tumbling over the cliff towards the volcanic river below. Tooth to claw the two brothers clashed in midair, a ball of fire and magic plummeting far below. } Arklevos { Meanwhile Arklevos and his extraction team had snuck into the dungeon under the fortress. When I say ‘sneak’ I really mean that they blasted their way through enemies and walls without leaving a single hostile witness. They even freed the prisoners that were still sane, right up until they found Lady Starfall. Lady Starfall was shackled to a wall, when Arklevos got closer he could see a few fresh cuts. They were already beginning to heal, but it was clear that Lord Igne had her tortured for his amusement. “Milady? Milady!” Arklevos tried to wake her, but she was unconscious and couldn’t hear him. “Klavon, Miravi stand guard, Selpho, Glavic help me free her.” The Obsidian Guardians obeyed immediately and freed Lady Starfall, she was lighter than usual and her glow was weak. Arklevos knew that she needed the Moon's Light and fast. The extraction team rushed back the way they came, when they reached the surface His Holiness was nowhere to be found. Arklevos feared the worst had happened, but he stuck to the plan. If Lady Starfall died then all would be lost, she was powerful but she was still mortal. With new found purpose the extraction team rushed out of the front gates of the fortress. The enemy army was dramatically smaller, but they still put up a fight. Arklevos carried Lady Starfall across the bridge as the rest of the team defended them. Soon after they got to the other cliff, the gold sheened Obsidian Guardian slammed down a spike of ebony. The rest of the Obsidian Guardians retreated quickly, the enemy on their tails. Before the demon, infestation army could get across the bridge a beam of red light hit the ebony spike. The obsidian bridge exploded throwing demon, infestation, and razor sharp shards flying in every direction. Whatever survived was hastily executed as a golden gate opened, the extraction team went through first. The gate closed when the rest of the army entered the The Tower of The Red Veil. Arklevos and Miravi took Lady Starfall to the top of The Tower in full view of the moon's light and placed her down. Arklevos stepped back and motioned for Miravi to do the same, she did as he wanted. Soon they were both kneeling and praying for Lady Starfall to recover and awake quickly. His Holiness never cared if his sons and daughters prayed or worshiped other deities, but they usually didn't out of respect. This was an exception and it was necessary, Lady Starfall needed the Spirit of The Moon's power to survive. A womanly figure of silver light shimmered into existence, “Arklevos, Miravi your kind and your god have taken care of my daughter well,” Her voice was as calm as the moon itself. The Spirit's use of their language was as fluid as the sea. “but I will only be able to help her this once.” Miravi placed her talons on the floor, “Thank you grand Spirit of The Moon, we are eternally grateful.” she praised. The Spirit of The Moon placed her palm upon Lady Starfall's chest where her heart rested. Light returned to His Holiness's sister and her breathing stabilised. Arklevos now placed his own hands on the warm obsidian, “What, O’ Spirit of The Moon, has become of our Father Eternal?” he asked. Miravi's eyes opened in shock and her head snapped in his direction. The Spirit nodded thoughtfully to Arklevos, “You may rest assured that The Dragon God of The Unknown will return to your land soon.” then she faded. Lady Starfall's eyes fluttered open and Miravi rushed over to her and insisted that she stay put. She glanced at Arklevos as he rose, asking the silent question. ‘Should we tell them?’ He gave her a stern look and shook his head. 'No.’ Then he left the tower. } Nimarfira { Nimarfira had just thrown Sol into the magma and was climbing the cliff home when a talon grasped his ankle. The revolting head of his enemy came roaring out of the molten rock, “You may have beaten me today Noctu Igne, but I promise you I will destroy everything you ever loved.” It struggled to cling to the cracks in the cliff and It's grip loosened on Nimarfira's ankle. “I swear I will hunt her down and---” Nimarfira decided he had had enough, grabbed Sol's incessant yammering snout with his tail spines and slammed his head into the cliff with deadly force. Then proceeded to do so six more times before letting It sink back into the magma. Then climbed the rest of the way up the cliff face. Nimarfira could still feel his chaotic rage burning within his veins. He glanced back down, narrowed his eyes and broke a particularly sharp piece of basalt off at the base. He then dropped it where Sol was submerged for good measure and flashed into his half dragon form. Glancing around and finding no one he created a Blastfire Bolt, then unleashed it on the fortress, which had a very large and beautiful explosion. Nimarfira found his actions satisfactory and finally returned home to The Red Veil. Upon his return to The Tower he was immediately swarmed with Obsidian Guardians, each and everyone of them grateful for his return. Soon the Obsidian Guardians retreated to their hollows, aside from his most trusted. Nimarfira addressed them, “Arklevos, Miravi, Klavon, Selpho, Glavic and Lieutenant Cephalon. We all know that we need to keep The Tower safe but most importantly, we need to keep Lua safe...” They each nodded in agreement. “Lieutenant Cephalon, Glavic. I need you to fortify our borders and increase our defenses.” Cephalon and Glavic bowed, “It will be done, Sire.” Then they sank into the ground. “Selpho, Klavon. We have to ensure that Sol never gets past The Red Veil again, I hereby give you authority to increase the chaotic energies past The Reef as you see fit. You would do well not to disappoint me.” Klavon and Selpho saluted Nimarfira, “You can count to us, Milord.” and they hurried off to their assignment. Nimarfira gestured for the others to come closer. Arklevos and Miravi reluctantly approached him. Nimarfira placed his hands on their shoulders. “The task I am about to give you two is very important, I need my most trusted to carry this task out. Can I place my trust in you?” Arklevos and Miravi glanced at each other and nodded. “Good, I cannot keep Lua in The Tower forever. Miravi, I need you to look after Lua while I'm away. Arklevos, it's up to you to contact The Cult of Chaos. Arrange for Lua so stay with them in The Exalted Chambers.” They both looked determined to fulfill their duties. “Now go my children, we will speak of this again soon.” Arklevos and Miravi took haste and did as their Father Eternal asked. Nimarfira now alone took time to reflect on what Sol had said, “I have to find Kitsune… I have to find her fast.” and he took flight. } Sol { Sol dragged his bloody body out of the lava, the stalagmite Noctu Igne had dropped on it had gone through his chest on the right side. “So, brother if that's how it will be, then so be it!” One of Sol's horns were cracked and his teeth fractured. Noctu Igne would have killed Sol had he truly lost control. It shook its head, “You gave up your old self for her, but he calls to you while you are alone doesn't it?” Sol stretched, his infested flesh mending into a gruesome scar. “So you don't want to kill anymore… Whatever happened to you with that vision, took away your killer instinct.” It broke the cracked horn off with a roar. “Fine, I guess I will have to force him out of you! Let the hunt begin!” Sol took off to create a new monster, the name in mind was Lephantis. End of Plane Existence. Category:Blog posts